SSG 08
:For the weapon's predecessor, see Schmidt Scout. SSG 08 is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. It has replaced the Schmidt Scout from the previous games. Overview The 'Steyr SSG 08 '''is a bolt-action sniper rifle developed by Austrian-based Steyr-Mannlicher, developed in 2008 as an evolution of the similar SSG 04. Main features of the SSG 08 include a folding buttstock, a muzzle brake with the ability to be replaced by a silencer, and is chambered in calibers like the .308 Winchester, .338 Lapua, and .300 Winchester Magnum. It appears in Global Offensive as the one chambered in .308 caliber, essentially the 7.62 NATO round. It features a 10 round box magazine and the player keeps 90 rounds in reserve. It features the highest accuracy and is the lightest sniper rifle in the game. Just like all other snipers, it has two levels of zoom. Gameplay Advantages * High damage * High hip fire accuracy, even without using the scope * Slightly faster rate of fire than the AWP * User suffers a lower speed penalty than with AWP * Cheap * High ammo capacity * Quiet Disadvantage * Requires 2 shots on the body unless a headshot or unarmored stomach is scored * When using the scope, it's still an accurate weapon but has a larger bullet spread than the AWP when it's using the scope as well Comparison to the AWP Positive *Faster rate of fire (47 RPM vs 41 RPM) *Lighter (-20%) *Cheaper (-$2750) *Can hold more reserve ammunition total (+60) *Quieter *Accurate when firing without the scope Neutral *Same magazine capacity (10) *Same firing mode (Bolt-action) *Same reload time Negative *Lower damage *The highest zoom setting has less magnification than the AWP's highest zoom setting. *It's less accurate when using the scope than the AWP Tactics *Use this Sniper rifle if your money is low. *Strafing is extremely essential in wielding this rifle. It is recommended to take cover when cocking the rifle after firing a shot. *Scoring headshots is easier with this weapon due to its scope and accuracy. *You can aim for the stomach of enemies in earlier rounds, if targets are not wearing armor, as it will kill them instantly. If they do have armor, it will require another shot to kill them. *If possible, have a Desert Eagle as a sidearm. If you have hit a target but the opponent was not killed, a single deagle shot is sufficient to eliminate him at close range. *Switch to the sidearm if enemy approach too close to you, a Desert Eagle is the best sidearm for this situation. *Avoid engaging groups of enemies. The SSG 08 does not provide enough firepower to counter more than two players. Counter-tactics *Submachine guns, such as the MP7, can easily counter users at close range. *Keep strafing; users may have a hard time in hitting you. Gallery ssg_1.png|Idle ssg_2.png|Reloading sequence #1 ssg_3.png|Reloading sequence #2 Achievement ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Weapon Specialist Kill Trivia *Through the development of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the SSG 08 has changed its skin 3 times. In Alpha and very early Beta versions, the SSG 08 had a grey color with a silver scope. On the May 25th update, the SSG 08 was fully remodeled and included a black body with a new scope texture, On the August 10th 2012 update, the black color was changed to a grey camouflage, giving it a slight resemblance to the Scout. *Unlike the Scout, you will not gain a speed bonus when equipped with the SSG 08. *Originally, the reload animations of the SSG 08 were not identical to the AWSM. External links *SSG08 at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons